


his, mine, ours

by Teaotter



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Blank Verse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Getting caught up in the little things when the big ones hurt too much.





	his, mine, ours

It was my suitcase

I don't know how you feel about community property  
\-- you know: "his, mine, ours" --

now, I agree, some things in a marriage are definitely "ours"  
the kids, the car, that song they played on our first date  
those things are "ours"  
but there's still "his" job, "his" toothbrush, "his" parents  
\-- don't even get me started on his parents --  
but there are things that are mine. "My" toothbrush  
"my" clothes, "my" mother  
\-- and we both agree, she is definitely not his --  
and I thought that was my suitcase. But I guess I was wrong

It was powder blue. Not sky blue, not sea blue, definitely not navy  
\-- I'd never be caught dead with a navy blue suitcase, too serious --  
but perfect serene powder blue  
my mother bought it for me before my trip to Paris  
\-- not that I actually went to Paris, she changed her mind at the last minute --  
but that's where I was supposed to go with it  
with the dresses we bought to go to Paris  
my dresses, that my mother bought to go in my suitcase

so I was surprised -- nay, I was shocked --  
when my husband packed my suitcase  
his clothes, in my suitcase  
when he left me. Us, I suppose, because he left  
me and the kids, we're an "us" now, I guess  
he also left the marriage, so that's another "us" he left  
just took my suitcase with his clothes and left

when my husband left me, he took my suitcase  
his, mine, ours, all packed up  
in powder blue leather  
that never went to Paris  
and never, really  
belonged to me


End file.
